


Testing Some Upgrades

by BlackAce70



Series: Instant Loss Chronicles [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Instant Loss, Mind Break, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: Having received some recent new enhancements, Penny is eager to try them out and enlists the help of her partner Ciel to assist her.Unfortunately for the unsuspecting Soleil, she has no idea what these new "upgrades" exactly entail.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ciel Soleil
Series: Instant Loss Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902562
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Testing Some Upgrades

“Ah, Ms. Ciel! Could you hold on for a moment? I wish to speak to you!” 

Ciel had been making her down the halls of Atlas Academy when she heard her name being called out. A slender brow was raised as she turned around, recognizing the familiar cheery tone belonging to one Penny Polendina. The ginger-haired having her trademark megawatt smile as she ran up to her, waving frantically. 

“Penny,” She regarded, as the android girl skidded to a stop before her, “Is there something you need of me?” 

“As a matter of fact, yes there is,” Penny beamed, “I’ve recently received some new upgrades and I’ve been eager to try them out on someone. Would be as kind as to assist me with them?”

Though the request Penny made was relatively innocent and straightforward enough. Ciel couldn’t help but feel a little surprised by what the android was asking of her. Though a part of her couldn’t help but feel a little wary at what these ‘upgrades’ of her entailed, she immediately quashed any and all thoughts of them being potentially harmful to her. Knowing that the red-haired robot girl would never do anything to hurt her or anyone else. 

“. . . Alright,” She acquiesced, “I suppose I can provide some assistance, provided it doesn’t take up too much of my time.” 

Penny barely refrained from pulling the dark-skinned girl into a hug, “Ooh, thank you so much, Ms. Ciel. I promise; this will be an enjoyable experience for the two of us!” 

Ciel couldn’t help the amused smile forming at the somewhat exaggerated claim. Having grown used to the endless exuberance that the android exuded on a daily basis. Though she would be lying if she said she didn’t find it refreshing every once and a while. Either way, she shared in her partner’s enthusiasm to a degree, curious as to what the upgrade would be. 

“It can’t be anything too outrageous, right?” 

-X- 

“O-Oh Gods! P-Penny, slow down!” 

The voice belonging to the normally calm and composed Ciel Soliel howled throughout the academy halls as the owner shivered in pure adulterated lust. Partially undressed her with her skirt bunched up at her waist while her light blue panties hung around one of her ankles. And her buttoned up blouse was undone along with her bra. Letting her moderately large C-Cup chest bounce freely with each thrust the girl was subjected too. Ciel unable to do more as she submissively pressed herself up against the cold flat surface of the wall in front of her while she was railed mercilessly by Penny. Whom of which was in the middle of testing out her knew upgrade. The upgrade in question was something she had never expected the android to have. 

A massive bioengineered futanari cock, complete with a set of working testicles and synthetic cum. 

Ciel couldn’t fathom in what part of the robotic girl’s thought process that rationalized her to have such a thing installed into her. But she wouldn’t be able to dwell more on it thanks to the cock drilling deep within her insides. Penny’s hips pumping themselves tirelessly, with her endless artificial stamina working full force at the ginger’s disposal. One hand lifting up one of Ciel’s leg into the air, while the grab hold of one of the dark-skinned girl’s breasts. Kneading it with excited eagerness and pinching her tan colored nipple between her forefinger and thumb. 

“I must say Miss Ciel, your pussy feels absolutely amazing,” Penny giggled as she drove her cock into Ciel’s perfect chocolately peach shaped ass cheeks. Finding immense glee watching that delightful ripple of her partner’s ass absorbing the impact of her hips colliding with them. 

A guttural moans was all the enraptured Soleil could manage at the moment. Her hot quivering snatch spasm relentless as it clenched tightly around Penny’s length. Her entire body shivering from an orgasm she could feel building up inside of her grow ever so nearer. Her rich brown skintone flushed into a bright red hue on her cheeks, akin to a ripe tomato as her mind was muddled with pure ecstasy. None of her prim and proper decorum that she prided herself over existed at the moment as her partner took her in the middle of the hall like some wild animal. Unheeded by the mere notion of someone walking in on the two of them, and potentially ruining their reputation. 

And yet, even with her image potentially being smeared, Ciel couldn’t find herself to care as much as she should have. 

Ciel blinked when Penny began to slow down, growing and a bit whiny when she felt the robot girl pull out of her slowly. Before she could open her mouth to ask what she was doing, the girl let out a squeak of surprise as she was suddenly spun around and lifted up with her back pressed up against the wall. And a sharp gasp escaped Ciel as her eyes bulged out. Throwing her head back as she felt Penny’s cock rail into her pussy, the newfound angle alloweing the redhead to impale her even deeper than before. The dark skinned beauty couldn’t stop her legs from shooting up ramrod straight at the sudden spike of bliss coursing throughout her body as she let out a scream. 

“Wow, Ruby was right,” Penny beamed as she fucked Ciel in her new position, “Readjusting one’s angle during sexual intercourse does drastically improve one’s sexual stimulation.” 

Aka: Changing position really does make it feel better. 

Enthralled by the new wave of pleasure overloading her senses. Penny’s thrusting only intensified further inside of Ciel. Rendering the girl before her a moaning mess, drooling uncontrollably behind grit teeth as she unconsciously wrapped her arms around Penny’s neck. Her sharp blue eyes drowning in a haze of deep lust-filled euphoria as they slowly crossed with one another, rolling into the back of her skull. Soon, at any moment, she could feel herself right on the edge, just a little…

“I-I’m…!” Penny’s eyes glowed brightly, “I’m cumming!” 

With a final fierce buck of her hips, Penny erupted inside of Ciel. A white flash overtaking Soleil’s vision as the climax crashed down upon her very soul. Harsh, vigorous, and jumpstarting her own powerful orgasm that drenched her partner’s cock and lower half in her juices. A choked gasp and cry was all Ciel could do as she shuddered in ecstasy. Penny mewling happily as she drained her throbbing balls of their content inside of Ciel. Her entire expression jubilant as she rode out her very first climax. 

“S-So… intense…” She gasped, completely breathless by the sensation, “It was every bit as exhilarating as Ruby said it would be, don’t you agree Ciel? . . . Ms. Ciel?” 

The freckled face android blinked as she looked up at her unresponsive partner. Only to find the normally stoic Atlesean passed out, her expression that of a broken wanton woman who had been ravaged into a fucked silly mess, an uncharacteristically blissful smile on her face. Penny could only blink a few more times as she fully took in her friend’s appearance. 

“Oops…” 

-X-

“It would appear I was too overzealous in my fun with Ms. Ciel.” 

Not only after she finished, Penny kindly returned the out of it woman back to her dormitory. Allowing her to rest after what had been a wonderful sensation. But soon, Penny found herself facing a new conundrum; now that she had gotten a taste of the proverbial forbidden fruit. The Protector of Mantle found herself wanting to experience more, but who would be willing to assist in such a-   
  
“Penny?”

The robot girl was pulled out of her thoughts to see Winter looking down at her. The modestly voluptuous Schnee Specialist harboring a confused expression on her lovely face, “What exactly are you doing out here by your lonesome?” 

Penny blinked, partially stunned by the sudden appearance of her friend, before gaining a soft smile as she realized her question had been answered. 

“Pardon me Ms. Schnee, but would you by chance be willing to assist me with something?” 


End file.
